Just a Lifeless Puppet
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Why do you love Sasori, Deidara-Sempai? He is just a puppet don't you see...a cold lifeless puppet." Tobi is sick of lusting after his Sempai from afar while the blonde bomber only has feelings for that puppet. He decides to change that.


Just a lifeless puppet

When Madara Uchiha first started the Akatsuki with Nagato and Konan he was sure he had severed all ties to everything he held dear in order to accomplish his goals of revenge and global domination. The tragic death of his brother and the exile from the clan that he helped to achieve prosperty only strengthend the older Uchiha's resolve because now he had nothing to hold him back.

The mercenary group was the perfect way to acheive his goals and exact his revenge against Konoha after his two previous failures at the hands of the first and fourth Hokages. The nine tailed fox which was widely feared had failed twice in the simple task of destroying the village and the backstabbing Uchiha clan and it was up to Madara himself to kill off the entire population of Konoha.

What luck he had when young Itachi Uchiha offered to help him kill off the Uchiha clan with the condition of sparing the rest of the pathetic village. With the task done Madara offered the young Uchiha a chance to join his organization. Itachi accepted but Madara knew it was only to save his brother. Madara had to respect the brotherly love Itachi felt for his baby brother because he too loved his brother more then anything else.

Madara was on top of the world even if it was from the shadows while he allowed the Deva path of Nagato to rule the growing organization. He had Sasori of the red sand, Zetsu from the land hidden in the grass, Kakuzu who also held a deep resentment for the first hokage, Kisame who was a personal favorite of Madara, and of course Nagato, Konan, and Itachi.

The best part was that Madara had no emotional connections to any of them, they could all die tommorow and despite it being a major setback he wouldn't shed a single tear for his pawns. That is...until his sights layed eyes upon a teenage blonde terrorist.

Madara had first layed eyes upon the fourteen year old bomber on a routine trip to the land hidden in the rocks. It had only been coincidence that Deidara had been hired to blow up a goverment building just across the street from the hotel Madara was staying at.

He remembered everyone screaming and running while Madara himself casually approached the burning building. He could see through the smoke a large white bird flying through the air with the boy perched on top and was at first slightly taken back at the boy's natural beauty.

It had been fairly simple to follow the boy's tracks into the woods surrounding the rock village. Madara could still remember with a smile the look of complete shock and horror Deidara's face held as Madara materialized in front of him and caused the young teenage boy to fall flat on his ass on the dirt trail he had been traveling down.

Madara must have been a sight for the boy with his long flowing hair and two red glowing eyes glaring intently at him. However even with Deidara's delicate features and fear, the boy sure did have a mouth on him. After he asked Madara of his intentions in the most gracious way of "What the fuck do you want?!" Madara only told the boy he knew it was him who blew up the building and he wished to know how he did it.

Madara was suprised when Deidara's fear and anger seemed to diminish as he was allowed to talk about his art while the Uchiha listened intently. He could tell that the boy didn't have many listeners when it came to his passion and Madara himself was slightly happy that this kid who he held a small attraction for was able to open up to him.

Deidara's powers were actually something to behold. To turn ordinary clay into works of art with the mouths on his hands, and then weapons with the same hands was a pretty impressive power. He momentarily thought of asking the boy to join Akatsuki before the next thing he knew Deidara was throwing a dozen clay birds at him. The whole conversation was just a ploy to catch him off guard, it both excited him because of the boy's decietfullness and he was also a little crestfallen that Deidara had not felt the same attraction.

Madara remebered watching Deidara seconds later from the trees as the blonde laughed at the explosion he thought engulfed Madara. The Uchiha had sighed, the boy still had a lot of maturing to do before he would be a decent candidate for the Akatsuki. The blonde was too cocky, not even bothering to sense for the older man's chakra or even check to see if there was any remains of Madara who gracefully teleported into the trees above.

The next few months Madara had watched the blonde from the shadows while also helping Nagato run the organization. After he felt that the boy had grown enough he ordered Nagato to send a couple of fellow members to collect the boy. Of course this was a descion Madara would grow to regret.

Not only after the incident was done had Itachi gotten the boy to hate Uchihas entirely but he foolishly partnered the boy with Sasori of the red sand. Madara would have never imagined that they would actually cooperate with each other. He specifically made Nagato pair them together because he knew Sasori hated immaturety and most of all they had two very contradictory views on art, something Madara thought would make Deidara despise his partner.

However to Madara's horror as the Uchiha grew more attracted to the blonde from the shadows, the blonde was becoming more attracted to that miserable piece of wood called Sasori. He even respected Sasori's views on art! He saw how they stared at each other and would talk to each other. It was at this time that Madara had decided to come out of the shadows. The only problem was that Deidara knew Madara's face and knew he was an Uchiha, and also the fact that Madara himself was supposed to have died ages ago.

Thats where Tobi came into the picture. Madara simply slipped on one of the various masks he used when sneaking in and out of Konoha. Since Deidara was young and childish Madara decided to make Tobi's personality that of a child. Oh how bad it backfired when he became the subordinate of one of his more favorable members, Zetsu.

Not only did he not win favor with the blonde, but he was ridiculed by the puppet master and the organization's newest member, a young jashinist with a foul mouth. As Madara's love for Deidara grew, Deidara's hate for poor Tobi also grew. Madara could admit now that he began to suffer from signs of insanity as he watched from a distance the relationship between the two.

Sasori would have been in for a big suprise if he ever awoke some nights and saw sweet innocent Tobi standing in his doorway with a butcher knife in his hands just staring for hours at the small compartment on the puppet's chest that held his heart. Madara knew he was going crazy, but he couldn't just kill off one of his members. Sasori held the highest success rate in missions besides Itachi and Kisame, plus he knew it wouldn't make Deidara become closer to him if he found out that Zetsu's idiot subordinate had murdered his lover with a kitchen utensil.

Then came the capturing of the tailed beasts. It was to be expected that Sasori and Deidara be sent to capture the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand. Sasori had two subordinates being held under a strong genjutsu who were deep inside Suna's military and would be crucial to get in and out with the least amount of struggle.

What the partners and Madara didn't expect was Konoha's intefernece because of some stupid pact made between the 1 tails and the 9 tails. This made things more difficult because even though they did find and seal the 1 tailed beast Madara's poor blonde was in trouble and also that stupid puppet.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting at the Akatsuki base with Zetsu, they finally got the news...Sasori was killed in battle. Madara couldn't describe the sensation of pure joy he had felt at that moment as he thought of the puppet dieing in agony and leaving the blonde all to himself.

------------------------------

And now at the present time Madara and Zetsu sped through the forest towards the distant cave that was told to hold the remains of Sasori of the red sand.

Madara sped ahead of Zetsu cheerfully humming away as the plantman calmly walked behind him, in no hurry to dispose of his former comrade's body. When Madara walked in he was amazed at the piles of puppets littered across the rocky terrain, which indicated that even though Sasori was defeated, he put up one hell of a fight.

Speeding up a small rocky incline he quickly lifted a puppet with his foot. When Sasori's dead face didn't stare back at him he set it back down and headed towards the top of the mountain. As he got to the top his breath tightened when he spotted a distant puppet hand. Although this hand could be easily mistakened for any of the hundred littering the ground, what made this diffrent was the small ring of the Akatsuki on the left thumb.

Looking back down the rocky hill he noticed that Zetsu had still not walked into the cave, that plant was sure one slow bastard. As the masked subordinate bent down to obtain his prize a weak groan caught his attention. Madara froze in shock before slowly turning his head and laying eyes upon the remaining pieces of Sasori.

"T...Tobi" Sasori muttered as he raised his remaining hand weakly at Madara who stared silently at the struggling redhead. Madara was infuriated to say the least that the cause of all his suffering was still breathing and he stood up and calmly walked over to the puppet who struggled to crawl towards his only aid.

Madara bent down and examined Sasori more closely. He seemed to be run through by two swords held by two puppets. Blood was pouring profusily from the small compartment on Sasori's chest that Madara only dreamed of piercing. Sasori raised his head to the masked man as a small trickle of blood descended down his mouth. Madara decided to fuck with him, "Sasori-sempai doesn't look so good" he said cheerfully which resulted in a scowl from the redhead.

"Of...of course I don't. You...you stupid subordinate" he groaned and Madara could tell that he was losing strength with each word that he muttered, "I need you to..." "Need me to what Sasori-sempai...help?" Madara abruptly began to laugh as Sasori looked on shocked.

"Thats rich Sasori-sempai, you asking a lowly subordinate like me for help? Why don't you ask your precious blonde for help, I don't see him here piecing you back together like the broken toy you are!" Sasori's eyes shown with fear for what Madara could recount as the only time.

The fear intensified as a red glow permeated through the eyehole of the orange spiral mask and Sasori could just shiver silently as the eye only possessed by Uchihas glared at him in a deep hate, "Tobi...who...what are you?" Sasori asked and Madara cackled madly, "I won't let you take him from me Sasori-sempai" Madara said in his sweetest Tobi voice.

Madara licked his lips in satisfaction as Sasori's eyes held a variety of fear, confusion, and a hint of anger, "W-who?" Sasori suddenly felt an indescribable pain shoot through his back and weakly turned his head to see a gloved hand sticking into the compartment that held his already hemeraging heart. Sasori hissed as Madara twisted his hand back and forth in the wound with sick satisfaction before leaning closer to Sasori's face.

With his free hand Madara slowly lifted his mask just enough that his grinning mouth was exposed, "Deidara-sempai" he muttered and Sasori grimaced as Madara leaned forward and slowly licked the trail of blood from his chin to his mouth.

As Madara's tounge reached Sasori's lips the puppet master began to scream bloody murder as his heart was forcefully ripped from his body, but Madara quickly silenced him with a rough kiss. Madara savored every inch of the puppet's mouth as more and more blood poured into it as the heart was ripped further out of the puppet.

The screams soon became silent and Madara removed his lips from Sasori and looked into the puppet's lifeless eyes and then to the bloody heart he held in his hands. Standing up he laughed maniaiclly as he put one foot on the puppet and crushed the heart with his hand. His victory laugh was cut short as Zetsu's footsteps began to echo through the cave.

Acting quickly Madara ran over to the distant puppet hand that held the ring. Just as Zetsu began to analyze Sasori's dead body Tobi pulled the ring off the hand and began to flip it in the air, "I found it Zetsu-san!!!" The plant man looked over to his subordinate, "Does this mean I can be in the Akatsuki now?"

The dark side of Zetsu growled in obvious irritation, "**Foolish child, its not that simple!**" But the white side seemed more relaxed, "Why not? It will be alright, Tobi is a good boy." What Zetsu didn't see was that behind that mask sweet innocent Tobi was finishing licking up the blood on his lips and smirking evily, he was anything but a 'good boy'.

----------------------------

A week later all of the Akatsuki members stood before their leader. All seemed irritated at this mandatory meeting except for Deidara who held a slightly depressed frown at losing his partner. Pein cleared his throat, "I would like you all to welcome the newest member to Akatsuki." Everyone's attention perked up at the mention of a new member but the various faces fell to ones of disapointment and frustration as Tobi appeared before everyone clad in the familiar black and red Akatsuki cloak, "Hello everyone!" Madara yelled happily.

Pein cleared his throat, "I'm sure you all know Zetsu's former subordinate, and I feel he has proved himself enough to become Deidara's new partner." The rest of the day was filled with arguing and screaming mostly coming from the blonde bomber who thought Pein was insane to think that Tobi was a decent replacement for Sasori-Danna. But Madara didn't care, he was just happy that Deidara was alive and was his partner.

He remembered the sharp pain in his chest when he found Deidara's severed hand in the forest after the Sasori incident and thought that the blonde was dead. Oh how relieved he was at being strangled minutes later by the pissed off blonde, but at least he was ok. It took little persuasion to get Nagato to agree to allowing Tobi into the Akatsuki and partner him with Deidara.

The sickly man had no idea about Madara's deep feelings for his 'sempai', no one did. But now he had achieved his goal, well one of them. His goal of world domination could wait, he achieved his goal of gaining the blonde. Madara thought he was a lot more suited for the title of lover then the blonde's former infactuation. After all, Sasori was just a puppet...a cold lifeless puppet.

-----------------------------

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked home from a long day of apprenticeship with the Hokage. Heading towards her house she paused momentarily as she approached the front steps when her eyes fell upon a small basket placed outside. Walking up she looked at the rather elegant and expensive gift basket filled with various beauty products, exotic cheeses, and a bottle of imported wine. Picking it up she noticed a small card placed on the top of the basket.

Her name was written on the front of it in perfect cursive writing, and she couldn't help but open it immediatly to see who it was from. She was confused at the writing inside because not only did it not have a name but the message didn't make any sense to her.

'Thanks for helping me get rid of a problem'

_Author's Notes: Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


End file.
